ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG - Episode 024
"Underdogs" '''is the 24th episode/chapter of the series. Twilight runs into Timber Spruce, a character who was as bad as Flash in Equestria Girls. Flash decides to duel against him. Featured Duel: Flash Sentry vs. Timber Spruce '''Turn 1: Flash Flash draws. He then Normal Summons "Magna Fighter Arma" (1800/0) in Attack Position. He then Sets two cards. Turn 2: Timber Timber draws. He then activates "Kishido Spirit". Now none of his monsters can be destroyed by battle with monsters that have the same ATK. He then Normal Summons "Dark Hunter" (0/0) in Attack Position. "Dark Hunter" attacks "Magna Fighter Arma". This activates the former's effect, having its ATK become equal to the ATK of "Magna Fighter Arma" ("Dark Hunter": (0 -> 1800/0). Flash activates his face-down "Brittle Shield" to switch "Magna Fighter Arma" to Defense Position. Since "Magna Fighter Arma" can't be destroyed by battle while in Defense Position, the attack ends in a stalemate. He then activates"Different Dimension Capsule" to remove from play "Timber Fusion" from his Deck. On Timber's second Standby Phase after activation, "Different Dimension Capsule" will destroy itself and the removed card will be added to his hand. He then Sets a card. Turn 3: Flash Flash draws. He then activates"Magna Fighter Lucidum" (Left 2) and "Magna Caster Solaris" (Right 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Twin Lazor Dragon" (2100/1500) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Twin Lazor Dragon", it can attack twice per Battle Phase. "Twin Lazor Dragon" attacks "Dark Hunter", but Timber activates his face-down "Defensive Hunting" to switch "Dark Hunter" to Defense Position and negate it's destruction once this turn. "Twin Lazor Dragon" attacks and destroys "Dark Hunter". Turn 4: Timber Timber draws. He then Normal Summons "Forest Spirit Gaia Evergreen" (1200/1000) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to Tribute itself and allow Timber to add "Timber Fusion" from the removed from play zone to his hand. He then activates "Timber Fusion" to banish "Dark Hunter" and "Forest Spirit Gaia Everfree" from his Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon "Dark Timber Wolf" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. "Dark Timber Wolf" attacks and destroys "Twin Lazor Dragon" (Flash 4000 -> 3700). He then Sets a card. Turn 5: Flash Flash draws. He then Normal Summons "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" (1200/1100) in Attack Position. Turn 6: Timber Timber draws. He then activates "Replanting" to draw five cards and discard until he has five cards in his hand. He then equips "Dark Timber Wolf" with "Raregold Armor". Now Flash can only attack the equipped monster. He then activates "Pack Regroup". Now whenever a Beast-Type monster is sent to the Graveyard, he can pay 500 Life Points to revive that monster. He then Normal Summons "Silver Fang" (1200/800) in Attack Position. ￼He then activates the effect of "Dark Timber Wolf" to Tribute "Silver Fang" and prevent all monsters Flash controls whose Levels are higher than the Tributes monster's Level from attacking next turn. He then activates the effect of "Pack Regroup" (Timber 4000 -> 3500) to revive "Silver Fang" (1200/800) in Attack Position. He then activates "Stop Defense" to switch "Magna Fighter Arma" to Attack Position. "Dark Timber Wolf" attacks and destroys "Magna Fighter Arma" (Flash 3700 -> 3100). Turn 7: Flash Flash draws. He then Normal Summons "Starbreak Dragon" (1500/1200) in Defense Position. Turn 8: Timber Timber draws. He then activates the effect of "Dark Timber Wolf" to Tribute "Silver Fang" and do the same thing as last time. He then activates the effect of "Pack Regroup" (Timber 3500 -> 3000) to revive "Silver Fang" (1200/800) in Attack Position. "Dark Timber Wolf" attacks and destroys "Starbreak Dragon". Turn 9: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. He then Normal Summons "Magna Fighter Crossbolt" (1400/1400) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 10: Timber Timber draws. He then activates the effect of "Dark Timber Wolf" to Tribute "Silver Fang" and do the same thing as last time. He then activates the effect of "Pack Regroup" (Timber 3000 -> 2500) and revive "Silver Fang" (1200/800) in Attack Position. He then activates "Replanting" to draw five cards and discard until he has five cards in his hand. He then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. He then activates "Stop Defense" to switch "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" to Attack Position. He then activates "Lost Pride" to pay 300 Life Points (Timber 2500 -> 2200) and halve the ATK of all monsters Flash controls until the end of the turn ("Shine Crest Magna Wolf": 1200 -> 600/1100; "Magna Fighter Crossbolt": 1400 > 700/1400). "Dark Timber Wolf" attacks "Shine Crest Magna Wolf", but Flash activates his face-down "Interception" to redirect the attack to "Magna Fighter Crossbolt", destroying it instead (Flash 3100 > 1400). Flash activates his face-down "Starburst Draw" to draw one card equal to the Level of "Magna Fighter Crossbolt", meaning four cards. He then Sets a card. Turn 11: Flash Flash draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Brass Wing Magna Hawk" (1400/800), "Lumino Jaw Dragon" (2300/1600) and "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. Since "Flash Heart Dragon" was Special Summoned, it's effect activates, returning "Silver Fang" to the bottom of Timber's Deck. Since "Lumino Jaw Dragon" was Special Summoned, it's effect activates, returning all Spells and Traps Timber controls to the bottom of his Deck. Since "Brass Wing Magna Hawk" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, forcing Timber to shuffle three cards in his hand into his Deck and draw three cards. Due to the effect of "Shine Crest Magna Wolf", it gains 300 ATK for every card returned to the Deck until the End Phase. Right were returned ("Shine Crest Magna Wolf": 1200 > 3600/1100). He then activates 'Lightspeed" to increase the ATK of "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" by 1000 ("Shine Crest Magna Wolf": 3600 > 4600/1100). "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" attacks and destroys "Dark Timber Wolf" (Timber 2200 > 0).